Various functions can be added to an image forming apparatus by installing different kinds of structure articles, for example, paper feeding unit, duplex unit and finisher.
An image processing apparatus has a printer driver installed that is software for sending image data to the image forming apparatus to perform an image forming.
Then, because a setting of content of the printer driver is changed to correspond to a change of an apparatus structure of the image forming apparatus, that is, newly registration addition and deletion of structure articles, so it is possible to make full use of functions with respect to the image forming apparatus.
Until now, in order to change a setting of structure article content of the printer driver, as mentioned by the patent document, a system is proposed to make user select by displaying different kinds of structure articles, after all, option apparatuses of the image forming apparatus of a connection object on a self display scene in the image processing apparatus, and to reflect the result in a setting of the printer driver.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication of No. 2003-233482
However, in the system, because it is necessary to perform a selection operation through confirming all kinds of structure articles displayed on a display scene of the image forming apparatus by user in every newly registration installation and deletion of structure article of the image forming apparatus, it is difficult for user to work.